


不合时宜

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Out of Character, 人/人, 孕期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229





	1. 原型

（一个瞎JB起源，梗源@包，不影响阅读）

 

理查德佩金斯站在凛冽的冷风里，戴着皮手套，落后他两步的地方站着代号60。代号60的手指尖泛出红色，他是标准的阿尔法，身体素质优于贝塔男性。寒冷不会妨碍到他的射击精度。

 

“枪管不了太久。”理查德佩金斯活像几年前站在什么已沉的船头，背着手，面无表情。代号60说：“用不着太久。”代号60甚至浅浅地笑了一下，笑容像是步枪子弹上的沟槽，正负标准差小于0.01。他单膝跪地，熟练拆开蓝色的手提箱，零件沿着斜置长管四周安装完整，他最后滑入狙击镜，单薄的西装裤腿蒙上一层雪雾。

 

代号60能完成的任务比他的“同型号”更难，也更多。人类如何代替不晓疼痛的仿生人？阿尔法尤其难以掌控。直到60将异常化的RK800（也就是那群沿用他的训练记录和体能素质制造的仿生人）依次停摆之前，局里有不少人持着那种“这条狗将被新时代第一个荣誉淘汰”相当乐观的看法。代号60只是在执行自己的任务，顺便证明了自己的资格。过高或过低的期望对代号60来说并不重要。

 

“我不需要辅助观察员。”他似乎是那么表示的，但他随即站在那里，谦恭地聆讯。高级探员理查德佩金斯说：“我不是你的观察员。”

 

理查德佩金斯也是名异类。就如现在从他裹得十分严实的大衣的脖颈处渗透出来的信息素一样。

 

一名欧米伽可以领导阿尔法和贝塔吗？

 

FBI内部的阿尔法/欧米伽比例比全美政府官员高出60%，这就像阿尔法是否是执行者里的危险份子一样难以权衡。至少抑制剂是必需的，因此背手伫立的男人三天两头闻起来像条昏昏欲睡的毯子，想让人卷起来和他睡在一起。现在天太冷了，冻得心脏都快失去泵血功能。

 

现代武器太方便，狙击步枪使用者的衣角甚至不会沾上鲜血。

 

代号60说：“上个月放在家里的欧米茄抑制剂开了包装，但瓶子还完好无损地收在你的办公室里。”他脚步急匆地跟上微矮的上级。

 

“你该清楚……我没有义务告知你。”佩金斯停下来，说。他扬起那只戴着手套的手，真正落在代号60脸上的时候已经很轻柔，他捉着年轻人的脸皮，和他浅吻。“我一直在等你亲口说。”俊俏的阿尔法说，像是猎犬的头顶有一点点被雪打湿。

 


	2. 不合时宜

 

 

 

 

然后，理查德佩金斯打了个哈欠。

 

很克制——房间里大多数人的注意力在明暗的投影上，而代号60的眼睛瞪大了。他在讲台旁严厉的眼风扫来时很快把头低了下去，摆弄手里起沫的半杯咖啡。

 

他很少看到这样的场面。

 

这不是说代号60和男人不亲密，而是说理查德佩金斯平常有没有人性这回事。或者说，人类会去复制一名稀有的阿尔法，用仿造肌肉和钛金关节复制他的体能优势，平级的欧米伽通常得不到相同的的待遇。理查德佩金斯不是那种普通的欧米伽。理查德佩金斯至少（——至少，至少！）没有在人前展露脆弱的习惯。理查德佩金斯没有在性伴侣面前展露脆弱的习惯，那搞得他们做爱时简直就像60跪下来请求他高潮，然后才能把消退了的结从他痉挛的子宫里拔出来。感谢现代医学，只要在小臂上划出一道几毫米深的伤疤，你就可以彻夜享受性而无论性别。

 

代号60在医院的等候区正襟危坐，如一条神经过敏的德牧，那款好评率高达90%的避孕芯片海报也随着门的开合不断在他视野中闪动。“别拔出来。”在床上，理查德佩金斯时常这么低声要求。他这时候受激素引诱，倒甘愿去冒那百分之一的险了。阿尔法专用安全套总会在多次性交过程中滑脱，代号60侧着头，吮吸理查德佩金斯后颈细密的汗液，手掌下是滚烫腰线，也就时常照办。

 

他前一天还在佩金斯屁股后面追着说：“Sir，你的身体好像出了问题！”

 

理查德佩金斯又倦倦地靠在他肩膀上。发情期和压制发情期对于现代社会的阿尔法/欧米伽来说无异于一种酷刑。闻着被中和的腺体清淡的味道，代号60觉得自己飘了起来，回到了第一次执行任务的天台上。邪教领袖正在低处，在他的狙击十字中扬声高呼。“我打针了，佩金斯长官。请不用担心……”他小声说。他们在厢式货车里，还戴着监听设施，屏幕里的光明明暗暗照射在男人的颧骨上，为了不被推开，代号60强忍住肢体抽动，半边身子都僵住了。

 

“为我们拿第三号文件。”理查德佩金斯吩咐道。然后档案在他们面前的桌子上摊开，代号60将注意力重新放回案件上，表情渐渐恢复成一种动人的机械。猎犬模式（这外号60自己还挺喜欢的）下他可以毫无惧意地直面佩金斯的责难。他正是为了解决一个个任务而受训。

 

理查德没有推开他，而是靠在他肩头小睡了一会儿。

 

他们的标记是暂时性的，每月发情期后因为腺体的细胞凋亡都要重新盖一回章。这个月理查德佩金斯在航班中途告诉代号60他已经提前注射了抑制剂，因此60得“专心点，别想那些有的没的”。换句话说，和任务或是性相比，代号60不再是理查德佩金斯的第一选择。年轻的阿尔法拿起杂志蒙住脸，安分守己了一整周，仅在最后追击逃犯的时候下手有点狠，衬衣前胸大敞，沾上血渍。他就穿着那件血污肮脏的衬衣把上司按在酒店的洗手池边，让他撑住，“我不会插进去，这不正是您的愿望吗？”他跪在他脚边，舌头因忙于吞咽黏滑的体液而模糊不清。

 

理查德佩金斯说：“我该给你上个锁。”他把玩着代号60的阴茎，一把紧紧捏住，让半硬的龟头从包皮里露出肉红色尖端。阿尔法万恶之结的雏形。他的眼角还通红肿胀，好像曾蓄积了过多泪水。代号60的双手被松松垮垮地拷在床头——从浴缸里被60抱出来之后，理查德佩金斯好像没剩多少力气，甚至两副手铐还是代号60从包里翻出来的。60没有多乖的时候，他如塔罗牌里的悬吊者，受些折磨也得到快乐。阿尔法不舒服地窝着腰，被傲慢的欧米伽年长者一点一点吞咽下去。

 

佩金斯吻了他。佩金斯嘴唇里有他的前液的腥气。佩金斯趴在他双腿间，手指按压睾丸会阴，头颈部快速地前后耸动。代号60的思考全被感官体验所覆盖，他几乎挣扎起来——在理查德佩金斯的喉咙里成结，后果将是两个人都无法承受的。最好的可能就是理查德入院后他们解除固定的直属关系，他将被调走，干更无脑的活儿，可能永远没法再见……他没注意到的情况下男人已经用舌头抚弄着他的结了。理查德佩金斯吸光了他马眼里的最后一滴，喉结不断蠕动着，将腥臊精液尽数吞下，然后吊着眼角望向他。

 

“……理查德？Sir。”代号60艰难地拾起掉落满地的逻辑，他还在射精，腰身不自主地一挺一挺，“你还好吗，你是不是中了药？”

 

男人脸上欲求不满的表情残像消失了。他一巴掌拍在阿尔法疲软的阴茎上，痛得60一个哆嗦。“你得补补常识。胎儿需要父母双方的信息素才能正常成长。”年长的高级探员阴着脸说。

 

胎儿需要父母双方的信息素才能正常成长，他说得没错。他说什么？！

 

“……我的？我有孩子了？”代号60问。

 

所以，一切的奇怪行为都得到了合理解释。“这真是个好消息啊，我是不是还得恭喜你。”能常欧米伽所不能的理查德佩金斯说。他贴近还在死机过热的代号60，在冬天，在温暖和潮湿之中啜吸和享用另一份体温。

 

“理查德……”那男孩被解下双臂，立刻缠了上来，靠在他的耳边上呢喃着。那男孩（或兔崽子，理查德佩金斯很少不这样想）搂着他，一只手放在他的胸口：“我弄疼你了吗？”

 

机器猎犬小心翼翼覆上他，蜷起过长的双腿，膝盖抵着他的腘窝，像一头熊抱着它成熟的蜂巢。“你还想再来一次吗？”从代号60喉咙里伸出的快乐从未这么像他的真实年纪。理查德佩金斯没有忘记过代号60的每一个细节。“不。”男人说。他累得不轻。他在三分钟之内沉入安眠。

 

 

End


End file.
